Jumping the gun
by Bugsie70
Summary: Hot turian sandwich? Yes please! Written especially for the Masskink meme on LJ. After a hard fought mission, the crew party at Afterlife, a flirting turian stranger turns this into something else. Later, things heat up in the Normandy CIC.
1. Part 1

Okay I wrote this as part of a Mass Kink Request. Obviously my xenophilia is taking up a lot of time in my brain – hey it helps to be distracted when real life becomes crappy, really really crappy. If you want to critique my grammar/spelling or whatever else please pm me (rather than put it in a review) as I haven't had a beta reader look over this.

This was the original request:

_Hot turian sandwich, please! You know the guy. He shoots the bastard batarian bartender who poisons you on Omega. Then he kind of flirts, but it doesn't get anywhere?_

_Well - I want it to get somewhere! I'm thinking that FemShep is romancing Mr. Awkward (aka, Garrus) and drinking in Afterlife, and getting hit on by Ogrinn. It gets out of hand and...I DON'T CARE HOW IT HAPPENS, but these three end up teaming up for the night._

_Bonus for some growly, jealous/possessive Garrus as well!_

So here you go, some hot turian sex – if you are the least bit mildly offended by over the top sex scenes please don't read any further. Go elsewhere if you want romance.

The characters belong to Bioware, the smuttiness is my own.

* * *

_Jumping the gun – part 1_

* * *

Shepard wasn't sure this was the best idea, but damn it if she didn't need to let off steam. If Omega and Afterlife was the closest then that's where she and the team would head.

Not that all the team would agree to come. Kasumi and Zaeed had already departed the Normandy. Samara politely declined as Shepard expected, getting drunk and dancing at the very place where her daughter had prowled for victims was no place for the elegant Justicar. Legion of course stayed behind – but she had to admit that bloody Geth had some smooth moves that she would like to have seen on the dance floor. Mordin also declined, but with a bit of coaxing – observations of soldiers relieving stress after battle would be good for science she told him, he relented.

Shepard had purposely chosen to wear that little black dress that Kasumi had given her. She wanted to feel like anything other than a soldier tonight. She tucked her smallest pistol in the special harness so that it was resting between her thighs. Its position only just alerting her to its presence. Ok the soldier in her wouldn't totally let go but Omega was a dangerous place and she was going to get stinking drunk and dance her ass off, someone might just take advantage of that. However, despite all the sleaze, she was mildly turned on at the thought of that very idea.

As she got into the elevator she thinks about the night before the suicide mission. She spent it alone, and frustrated. The only thing satisfying her that night was smashing the picture of Kaidan with the butt of her rifle, that and her two fingers and that little 25,000 credit gift she had recently purchased off the extranet. If she had cultivated some other relationship she might have had something of flesh and blood instead of plastic and batteries.

The group are all waiting in the CIC, Kelly and Joker also amongst the group. She didn't quite like that idea, Joker might get hurt and Kelly, well might just be her competition for any action.

"Alright you lot, I don't think I really need to give you a pep talk for this, lets go!"

As they move into the docking bay she looks at the males in the group. They all have 'talent' she muses. Jacob and Thane were well cut. Neither left anything to the imagination with the pants they wore, even Jacobs's casual pants were so tight she could see the dimples in his behind. She smirks and licks her lips. Jack catches her looking and elbows her in the side. They both laugh. She thinks that was almost the first time she's seen Jack crack a smile. Oh those tight, oh so so tight pants. Thanes behind wasn't any better, the smooth drell, despite his reptilian features, is very easy on the eye. Joker, well he has a nice bod, but she likes her sex in even amounts of tenderness and forcefulness, she'd snap his bones in an instant. Then theres Garrus. His very alien and dangerous lines make it difficult to feel desire for him the same way she would feel for a human, but its there, if somewhat repressed. Garrus, her most trusted friend, they had been through a lot together. She wasn't going to turn that on its head because one night she needs to get laid. Maybe another turian instead. Yes some alien cock might just be the remedy she needs. She smiles at the memory of a former lover saying "Shepard, you sure like cock", she punches him and says "No, Shepard LOVES cock" before turning her attention to the very thing she desires.


	2. Part 2

_Jumping the gun – part 2_

* * *

Afterlife is as expected, dark and loud. The collective thought of the group - drinks, now, and lots of them.

If he was nervous about coming to Omega he didn't show it, he didn't want to be here, but he did want to be here with her that's for certain. Spirits, he thinks, she's wearing that dress, the one that shows off so much skin. He'd acquired an appreciation for the human female form over time. Sure they had slightly thicker waists, hair that had no sensitivity and fleshy breasts like the asari, but he likes the colour and he likes the softness. He'd hoped that Shepard might pay more attention to him, after Horizon, after Alenko. But instead she retreated and he could see that she had her mind on other things as it should have been, but now… If he wasn't in with a chance – he could still watch her dance and he likes that idea very much.

The shots keep coming, and coming. He watches the tender stretch of Shepard's throat as she tilts her head back for another shot. When she finishes he watches her tongue brush over her lips and her mouth open to laugh raucously. The group gets louder, their voices rising ever so slightly above the background din of the club. Someone decides it's time for dancing. Most of the group head to the dance floor, all but himself, Grunt, and Mordin, none of them wanting to exhibit themselves, although he can see Grunt bobbing his head in time with the music. Mordin can't restrain himself; he has his omnitool out and is busy typing information into it, occasionally glancing at the dance floor. The remaining crew are having a good time; he'd never seen them so relaxed. Joker makes sure he stays towards the outside of the group, dancing slowly so that no-one can bump him. It's obvious who can take their liquor and who is a cheap date. Tali seems to be swaying ridiculously as does Kelly. He's not sure that even Jacob is holding it together. Shepard though, she looks completely sober, and beautiful. She moves like smooth liquid whereas the others are like stones. Her legs and arms sway like a breeze with the rapid thump of the music. His eyes trace along her muscular arms and her legs to her thighs. He wants to see what is underneath that little bit of fabric, as his eyes wander lustfully across her behind as she turns, his eyes then move to the curve of her breasts. His shaft twitches at the thought of her naked and moving the same way as she is now. Time for another drink he thinks and moves to the bar. As he does he feels a hand at his elbow.

"One for me too Garrus." Shepard says breathlessly, "and when we're done I want you on the dance floor."

"Is that an order Commander?"

"You bet your sweet bony turian ass it is."

"I'm not that good, really you don't want me out there."

"See that model of genetic perfection" Shepard points to Miranda "No amount of biological manipulation can give that woman rhythm."

He laughs, Shepard is right, Miranda is a lame dancer. Hell why not he thinks, he couldn't be any worse than her, or for that matter half the group on the floor. He downs two more shots and steps out on the floor. By this time even Grunt and Mordin are on the dance floor too, it's hilarious in his eyes, the salarian moves like he has some sort itch and Grunt is less than nimble. He dances close to Shepard feeling slightly awkward in his casual wear, it would have been much easier to be graceful wearing his armour, but he is close enough to smell her and its enticing.

They are on the dance floor for hours, till it is obvious that most of the group are too drunk to dance. Tali, Grunt, Mordin and Joker are the first to depart. Followed by Kelly and Thane. Kelly has her hand on the drell's behind and he is half carrying her, well someone on the crew is going to get lucky tonight he thinks. Surprisingly Jack leaves with Jacob and Miranda, that he didn't expect. It's now just him and Shepard and she doesn't look the least bit interested in leaving. She shimmies up to him, "Let's go downstairs Garrus, I'm getting a little tired of the music here." and she grabs his arm and pulls him to the stairs.


	3. Part 3

**Okay just a reminder this is getting smuttier (is that a word even?) If you are the least bit offended go elsewhere. Now.**

_

* * *

_

_Jumping the gun - part 3_

* * *

As they move to the lower part of Afterlife and over to the bar, a turian approaches them "Hey, it's you, let me buy you a drink!"

She looks him up and down and replies "Oh hi you" before turning to Garrus and shrugging her shoulders. She turns back to the turian and he continues to speak "I was there when that Batarian bartender tried to poison you and then later you returned and shoved it to him."

She looks him up and down, now she remembers, he tried to flirt with her at the time "My names Ogrinn." and he sticks his hand out.

She takes it willingly "Mines Shepard…..I mean Jane" she says, and she licks her lips and thinks 'oh yummy'. "Do you like to dance Ogrinn?" she says seductively. "You don't mind Garrus?"

"Not at all Shepard I'll just get some drinks." and she watches him move towards the bar.

"I love nothing better, Jane" she grabs Ogrinns hand and heads for the dance floor. If she had bothered to look she would have seen the scowl on Garrus's face and his mandibles flaring contemptuously.

The fog of alcohol is definitely washing over her now. For a turian Ogrinn's not bad looking, and if memory serves her right he's here without his mate, no loose ends to worry about once she'd had her fun. She moves against him. He smells good. He places his talons on her thighs and they grind their hips together in motion with the music. She wraps her arms around Ogrinns shoulders and glances towards where Garrus is standing. He seems to have a surly look on his face, but she dismisses it as him being pissed about having to stay around. He doesn't have to – but she knows he will, he always has her six, even now.

Ogrinn rubs his hands up and down her thighs, occasionally teasing the skin of her upper legs, one talon traces underneath the hem of her dress. Oh god she is enjoying this very much. Ogrinn whispers to her "Jane, I like humans and I'd like to get to know parts of your body a little better…" parts of her want to drag him off somewhere right now, but she responds coyly, teasingly at first "I've never done it with a turian before…." Then she puts a hand on his crotch "I think I'd like to get to know yours a little better too…" and he grabs her hand and leads her downstairs to one of the private rooms.

It takes a while for her eyes to adjust but she sees the room is scattered with couches and booths. There are about 3 other couples all in some stage of making out. They move over to the far booth and remain standing, his back is against the wall and she rubs his arm then moves back to stroke the outside of his pants. She can feel he is getting hard. She wants to see what turian cock looks like and she bites her lip just thinking about it. She unfastens the top of his pants and slides her hand in, running her fingers over the tip. She releases his member from its enclosure and looks up at him, he's giving her a large turian smile. She doesn't want to kneel so she bends forward instead, and with one move runs her tongue along his shaft from the tip to the base. She can feel him shudder underneath. She likes the taste, its familiar, salty with a sweet metallic aftertaste; it goes with all the alcohol she's consumed. Just like tequila, lick, sip, suck she thinks, as she moves her mouth over the tip and begins to consume this beautiful turian prick. There won't be any foreplay needed, she's so wet with longing that he would just have to slip it in and she would orgasm in an instant. Despite the fog of desire and alcohol clouding her mind her soldier sense feels someone behind her. They move their hand between her legs and remove her pistol from its harness. She turns to look, it's Garrus and she says "Garrus…..what…."

"Shepard, I want you. I want to fuck you. Will you let me be the first turian?"

Her head is thumping and she thinks this is too good to be true, she nods her head and turns her head back to Ogrinn. He doesn't seem to mind.


	4. Part 4

_Jumping the gun - part 4_

* * *

As he watches Shepard dance with Ogrinn his mandibles twitch, when he sees him place his talons on her thighs he emits a low growl barely audible above the loud music. He moves back to the bar thinking, shit I've lost out to another damn turian, and he orders double shots downing them in quick succession. He feels their warmth run down his throat and he closes his eyes before turning his attention back to the dance floor. They're no longer there. He looks around in a wild panic, shit shit shit. Then he sees them, Ogrinn is leading Shepard to one of the private rooms. He turns back to the bar orders one more double shot, downs it and follows them, the blood rises to his temples and his mandibles flare.

The room is darker than the bar, you can still hear the music but it is a dull thud compared to an all out assault on the ears. There are booths, and he can see various couples, necking, snuggling, he can see one couple definitely having sex. His attention is drawn to the far corner, its Shepard and Ogrinn. He keeps his distance but watches them carefully. Shepard rubs Ogrinns arm, he can't see what she's doing but Ogrinns head goes back and he has a stupid grin on his face. He knows that grin. His mandibles flare again but he remains standing where he is. Then she bends down. Oh sweet spirits, she is going down on him. He thinks that should be me. It is going to be me. He strides over to them.

He moves his hand between her legs and removes her gun, he knows that's the only place she could keep it, and now, its just going to get in the way, he tucks in the back of his pants.

She turns to look at him and says "Garrus…..what…." her cheeks are flushed.

"Shepard, I want you. I want to fuck you. Will you let me be the first turian?" he says it hoping that she won't turn around and hit him, instead she nods and turns back to Ogrinn. He's rough with her, hitching her dress up over her behind and ripping the flimsy underwear off with one move. He slides his hand between her legs she's wet enough that his talon easily slips into her and he can feel her squirm underneath, the muscles constricting around him. He releases his now rock hard erection and replaces his talon with his cock and buries himself deep within her. She momentarily stops her attentions to Ogrinn to look behind at him reaching her hand out to him. He grabs it placing it on her buttocks his own hand on top. His thrusts are aggressive, brutal even; he knows he may be hurting her, but when she looks to him it is one that says she is eager for him to continue. He looks at Ogrinn, his eyes are closed and he is running his talons through her hair. He growls a jealous, possessive growl and thrusts into her again dominating her completely; she lets out a high pitched moan in response. He can see that Ogrinn is close to orgasm now and despite the fact he sees she is enjoying it he pulls her off him. He pushes him to one side pointing to the nearby booth. "Sit" he says "and you'll get your happy ending in a minute." Ogrinn obeys his command.

He places her hands flat against the wall and lifts one of her legs off the ground, he once again pushes roughly into her, she moans as he slides his talons over her breasts. He can feel her nipples are hard through the fabric, but he resists the urge to remove all her clothing, they are still in a public place. He's too focused to even consider that is a ridiculous thing to worry about, considering what he is doing to her right now. He nuzzles the back of her neck and she reaches back over his head and pulls on his fringe. He lets out a loud grunt. She's tight and wet and oh so sweet, he feels himself about to burst.


	5. Part 5

_Jumping the gun - part 5_

* * *

When Garrus enters her it hurts. But she is well lubricated so that it begins to feel good very quickly. The taste of Ogrinns cock in her mouth and Garrus driving into her from behind is more intoxicating than the alcohol she's consumed. She moves her tongue along Ogrinns shaft savouring every lick and suck. Garrus's thrusts are so intense she stops, the pleasure and heat distracting her. She cries out and reaches her hand back, he grabs it placing it on her buttock. She moves her mouth back to Ogrinn, sucking at the fluid now oozing from the tip. Garrus's momentum is aggressive and unrelenting. Another thrust makes her squeal and she feels her self being pulled away from Ogrinn. She hears Garrus say something but her head is full of passion and desire. He forces her palms against the wall and lifts her leg. He reaches around whilst thrusting into her playing with her nipples through her dress. She can feel him nuzzling the back of her neck and she reaches back over his head and pulls on his fringe. He lets out a loud grunt.

She moves his hand to between her legs and she hopes he knows what she wants. He responds by moving his talon skilfully over her clit. She comes so quickly and forcefully she is shaking. He follows shortly after. He slips out of her then whispers "Now you can fuck him, and I get to watch." she feels dazed as Garrus picks her up and places her on Ogrinns lap, she slides easily on to him. She reaches out for Garrus's hand and keeps it in an iron grip, her eyes never leave his. He sits next to them watching them closely. She is so wet from Garrus and herself that she barely feels Ogrinn inside her until he places his hands on her thighs and forces himself deep inside, she moans in response. She moves her hand from Garrus's and down to his cock gently stroking it back to its prior rigidity. Ogrinns movements betray that he is about to come and she moves quickly from him, placing herself back in Garrus's lap. Ogrinn leans back as he lets himself go and she turns her head to see him let out a loud gasp. She watches as he adjusts himself and turns to them. "Thanks" he stares directly at Garrus "maybe I'll see you both again sometime." and she watches him leave.

She turns back to Garrus, he is buried deep inside her, this time the movements are gentle. She buries her head in is neck and he strokes her hair as she whispers to him.

"Only you next time Garrus, only you." and she places light kisses over his face. She watches him and senses that he is about to come again. They separate slightly. She wants to see his face, she wants to slow it down and make it last. He moves his hand tenderly over her face and she grabs it placing each talon gently in her mouth and sucking. She sees his mandibles flare and she knows that he is thinking that he would like to see her mouth somewhere else. Their foreheads touch. It is enough to set him off and she feels him spend inside her, she grips him tightly with her inner muscles.

"Wow" she says breathlessly. "Garrus Vakarian, where have you been hiding?" she watches him smile and he replies "His attention, my dear Commander, has always been on the job at hand." They remain entwined till she moves off him. She pulls her dress down and looks around the room. It's empty now. He grabs her hand "Lets me take you back to the Normandy Commander." She sleepily nods her head and she moves her arm around his waist and places her head on his shoulder. She feels her gun down the back of his pants and she laughs. She stumbles slightly and he sweeps her up into his arms. "Next time Garrus, it will be my turn to jump the gun."


	6. Part 6

Okay I had totally expected this to finish this at part 5, then another masskink request came up and it seemed to naturally fit that it could be an extension of Jumping the gun.

So heres the request:

"Thats no moon"

Fem!Shep and LI (preferences toward Kaidan or Garrus, especially since author!anons do drunk!Kaidan so well) get completely hammered at one of the various bars or strip clubs in the galaxy. So naturally, they go at it on the galaxy map.

Extra super duper bonus points for someone (Kelly? Joker? author!anon's choice?) noticed a 'new' galaxy the next day when Shepard pulls up the map to plot a jump.

Oh god I can't seem to keep my rampant xenophilia in check... more Garrus/femShep smut. Lots of M rated goodness.

* * *

_Jumping the Gun – Part 6_

* * *

Shepard is asleep in his arms as he carries her towards the docking bay. She's murmuring his name over and over. He's feeling slightly, no make that very, drunk. He doesn't want to drop her, so he's concentrating very hard on walking straight. All those shots he had in Afterlife, the heady mix of sex in the backroom, his mind was spinning. He had HER in is arms, he could smell her on him, her scent permeating his clothes, his skin even, he could smell her on his talons, they had been places he thought he'd never be able to go. She was his, finally, and now he wouldn't be sharing her with anyone.

He lurches towards the hatch of the Normandy, "shit" he mutters and thinks, what's the damn passcode? He stands there, staring at her in his arms.

"Shepard…." he whispers.

"Shepard" he shakes her lightly.

"Shepard" a twitch and a moan from her in response.

"SHEPARD" he finally shouts.

"muhhhhhhaaa….what Garrus, lovely sexy turiannnnnnnnn."

"Whats the code to get into the ship I can't remember it." His words are slurred.

"Oh that, mmmmm, yes 67283" and she moves her hand to his fringe and tugs hard "mmm sexy, can you feel that?" he groans at the touch and then stumbles through the hatch, no-one is around. Better lock the door behind me.

He's moving towards the CIC and the elevator, but its not in a straight line. Shepard has completely woken from her drunken nap and she is pawing him with her hands, he moves to press the button on the elevator and she's grinning like a madman at him.

"What?" he is laughing now, unable to control himself. "What you tease, stop that." but his cries are half hearted, he doesn't want her to stop touching him.

"Lets do it here." she says.

"What? Here? In the CIC?" He releases her and her feet softly fall to the ground.

"EDI won't tell, I'll scrub the surveillance later." He looks at her, in the stark lights of the Normandy she looks even more beautiful, even though he knows they are both drunk and his vision is fogged by alcohol, right now, right here, yes he thinks and his shaft twitches, he can't resist.

He smiles at her and she grabs his hand and she leads him up the stair of the galaxy map. She rains kisses on his unscarred mandible before kneeling, and quickly bringing out his swollen member and putting her soft soft lips over the tip. He puts his hands out against the railing for support, he looks at her and the galaxy map appearing behind her head, she looks up at him as she sucks and licks, from the tip to the base back and up over the head, he shivers with delight. Then she puts the whole damn thing in her mouth, by the spirits, how the hell does she do it. She gags only slightly, a tear coming from one eye before moving her mouth off the tip and running it again along the outside of the shaft to the base. She moves her head back over the tip and swallows him whole again, he feels about to erupt, and she moves her mouth off him again, she keeps doing this over and over and he feels nothing but bliss, her eyes never leave his. He feels himself about to orgasm, and he tilts his head back, but then a sharp pain brings him back to reality and his orgasm subsides. He looks down at her, she has a wicked grin on her face. She has the tip of his cock firmly gripped in her fingers.

"What was that for?"

She stands not removing her hand from his cock. "I told you Garrus that next time, it will be my turn to jump the gun."

He laughs, "well then you better hurry because I need more target practice."


	7. Part 7

_Jumping the Gun – Part 7_

* * *

Her eyes are closed, there is noise, and she can hear herself muttering his name over and over, she likes the way it sounds. She feels herself drift, she knows she's not asleep, just dead drunk, but she is comfortable and warm in his arms. There is murmuring and shaking, she hears "Shepard" but doesn't respond till it is loud and resonant "SHEPARD".

She opens her eyes and mutters "muhhhhhhaaa….what Garrus, lovely sexy turiannnnnnnnn"

"What's the code to get into the ship I can't remember it." She hears his slurred voice purr in her ear.

"Oh that, mmmmm, yes 67283" and she moves her hand to his fringe and tugs hard "mmm sexy, can you feel that?" she smiles when he groans at her touch. She wants to pull it again and hear him purr and groan but she feels him stumble and she doesn't want him to fall.

Once she feels he is stable again she paws at him running her hands on his face, his shoulders, his fringe, she's distracting him from walking, but she wants to touch him, feel his tough skin beneath her hands, she wants to put her hands on his heat.

They are at the elevator, she can see her personal terminal and the galaxy map, she has an idea and she grins up at him like some crazed inmate "What?" he says laughing. She grabs his fringe again "What you tease, stop that" but she can tell he doesn't want her to stop.

"Lets do it here." she says.

"What? Here? In the CIC?" She feels the cold ground beneath her feet as he lets her go. She has no idea where her shoes are.

"EDI won't tell, I'll scrub the surveillance later."

She looks at him, in the stark lights of the Normandy he looks so fierce, so alien, she feels the warmness spread between her legs. She has no idea where her underwear is.

She grabs his hand and leads him up the stairs of the galaxy map. She rains kisses on his unscarred mandible, she doesn't care about kneeling here, she knows it's clean, not like Afterlife, where every movement on the floor suggests more than just spilt drinks.

She brings out his swollen member, her eyes are hazy, but in the glare of the galaxy map she thinks his cock looks so beautiful, she can't wait to taste. She puts her lips over the tip and begins to suck. She feels him trembling at ever lick, his eyes never leave hers, she likes that, she wants to see the desire and the fire burn in him. She sucks and licks from the tip to the base back and up over the head, she can feel his quivering beneath her hand, her mouth, her tongue. He tastes like Ogrinn, sweet and salty but she thinks the flavour is better, like adding sugar and cream to coffee. She moves her head over the tip, she wants the whole damn lot, now. She feels the gag reflex kick in but she doesn't stop, she moves it all the way into her mouth rolling her tongue as inch by inch it goes deeper. She feels a tear run down her face and she moves her mouth off the tip and runs it again along the outside of the shaft to the base. She swallows him whole again, doing this over and over. She knows he is going crazy as she can feel his cock pulsing inside her mouth, but she doesn't want him to come, no, not yet, and when he tilts his head back she sees this as a sign to grip the tip tightly between forefinger and thumb. She can feel that the pain is shooting up through him and she looks at him, a grin rises to her face.

"What was that for?"

She stands not removing her hand from his cock. "I told you Garrus, that next time it will be my turn to jump the gun."

She hears his throaty laugh, "well then you better hurry because I need more target practice."


	8. Part 8

_Jumping the Gun – Part 8_

* * *

He stands there, his cock still firm, despite the momentary pain she just inflicted with her skilful hand. He wants to bury himself in her again, he pushes her against the railing and he feels her move her arms around his shoulders. He again hitches her dress up over her hips, this time he's gentle, she's wearing no underwear, he remembers ripping it from her in Afterlife, the remains not worthy of retrieval. The memory of what came before makes him even more rigid. And he moves his talons into her warmth, he plays with the nub, the little "man in the boat" he remembers someone called it once, he grins widely at the analogy.

He feels her grind against his talons and moan into his ear her face buried in his neck. The man in the boat seems to like this move he can feel him pulsing beneath his talon tips. One talon, then two disappears into the soft folds, he feels her squeeze her muscles, he likes that. Her moans get louder with each dip of his talons; he feels her breath ragged on his neck. He moves his talons faster trying to reach deeper, and he feels her heartbeat quicken with the rise and fall of her breath against his chest. He can feel her inner muscles quiver at climax, and as her head pulls away from his neck her long and loud groan is like a symphony of pleasure radiating towards his groin.

He feels her shudder violently as he continues to move his talons over her clit, she cries out for him to stop. Spirits she is so wet and so warm he can't take it any more, he lifts one of her legs and stoops so that he can move up and into her. He moves slowly, knowing that it's his turn to tease. Her face is now buried back in his neck, she is whimpering quietly and saying his name. He feels the initial tightness of her sex, but continues on, slowly her breath in his neckline is becoming heavier once again. Once he feels completely buried in her he lifts her gently and feels her wrap her legs around his waist, resting her knees on the bony protrusions of his hips. His talons slide over her thighs and buttocks as he moves smoothly inside her. His thrusts are moderate and tempered with the thought of this lasting a long time, but the way she grips him, her light kisses and murmurs of his name is driving him to increase the tempo. He resists his own urge to completely impale her, to drive into her. All he can think of though is her softness and his hardness wants to respond.

His strokes increase, it's involuntary, he can't hold back any longer. His talons grip her thighs tightly pushing her onto him. He feels her welcome response - the increase of her own thrusts. Spirits he thinks, if….if…if I could hold on that little bit longer I….I….can…he tries to think of something else, something that might restrain him, he wants to stretch out the ecstasy. He thinks of Ogrinn and Shepard's lips around the strangers cock, but that's no good, he feels the need to go further into her inviting sweetness. Okay he tells himself, think think. All the while he is thrusting into her, her squeals and moans of pleasure are taking him to the brink ….he tries to move into a trance like state and he recalls his first sniper rifle, the length of the barrel, the soft smooth texture of the metal, the vision along her sight, the tightness of her trigger, and when he pulls at it…

"Oh Spirits." He roars. He follows this with a long and deafening growl.

He feels her move off of him and move deftly to her knees, she grabs his now erupting cock like she wants to milk it, he grabs the railings the pleasure that still flows through him makes him shake and unsteady on his feet. He can see that his bodily fluids are spilling everywhere, onto her, the ground even on the galaxy map, but before he is totally spent he feels her move her mouth to the head of his cock and she sucks long and hard, he looks at her face and closes his eyes another growl rises in his throat.


	9. Part 9

_Jumping the Gun – Part 9_

* * *

She looks at him standing there, a slight pout on his face, do turians pout? His hands push her towards the railing of the galaxy map. She puts her arms around his shoulders. She feels him gently pull her dress up, his talons rake against her thighs as he does. The look in his eyes is the same one she recognises from before, in Afterlife, it's full of hunger and lust. The look alone is enough to send shivers up her spine. She sniggers, she still can't remember what happened to her underwear, a vague memory of them being ripped from her surfaces. She feels his talons move down to between her legs, he begins to play with her clit. She doesn't know how, but he knows exactly what to do, what has he been reading, what has he been watching she thinks. She feels her self grind against him, and she buries her face in his neck and lets out a soft moan. Oh God, the light rubbing and circling moves he makes is sending her head into a spin. Now she feels not one but two talons move inside her, she squeezes her inner muscles and he emits a barely audible growl, she knows he likes that. As he dips deeper and faster her moans get louder and louder, her breath heaves against him. She feels like she is at the top of a waterfall, the wind blowing in her hair, when she finally jumps she begins to shake, it feels exquisite and she pulls her head away from him, her moan is one of deep satisfaction.

She feels him continue to move his talons over her clit and she spasms violently at the touch. She cries out for him to stop. She feels her leg being lifted and he starts to enter her, its slow and measured, his pace is tortuous. She longs for him to impale her and buries her face back in his neck and whimpers quietly saying his name over and over. She is full of him now and he lifts her gently. She responds by wrapping her legs around his torso resting her knees on the bony protrusions of his hips. She feels him rake his talons over her thighs and buttocks and it sends more shivers up her spine, his movements are smooth and calm. She clenches him with her inner muscles and showers light kisses on his mandibles, She wants more, harder, deeper, faster, she thinks but her drunken post orgasmic afterglow only allows her murmur his name. All she can think of is his hardness and she wants him to drive into her.

She doesn't have to wait long, she feels his strokes increase, like he can sense her need. His talons grip her thighs tightly and she is pushed onto him, she makes her own thrusting movements in response. She feels him now, harder, faster, deeper, if only he can last, she feels her own climax building. God if he makes her come again she wants to swallow every bit of him, she wants none to go to waste. She lets out a squeal as he thrusts deeper, a moan of pleasure as he moves faster. She's back at the top of the waterfall and as she jumps she senses he is also at the brink.

"Oh Spirits." She hears him roar. This is followed by a long and deafening growl.

She moves off him quickly, returns to her knees and grasps his erupting cock, she wants to milk every last bit from him. She sees he's unsteady on his feet as he grabs the railings and before too much of his bodily fluids spill everywhere, onto her, the ground and even on the galaxy map, she moves her mouth to the head of his cock and sucks long and hard. She looks up at him as she does; the look on his face is one she is going to remember despite the alcohol or the stupor of bliss she currently feels. She listens as growl once again rises in his throat.


	10. Part 10

_Jumping the Gun – Part 10_

* * *

They are both boneless and spent, their arms encircle one another as they shuffle towards the elevator.

"EDI" Shepard says drowsily.

"Yes Commander" the AI's voice is annoyingly chirpy as always.

"Please erase any video or audio dialogue that occurred in the CIC in the last 2 hours."

"Commander that is a highly unusual request, Maybe you should discuss this with Operative Lawson first" Garrus gives her a worried look.

"That's an order EDI, just do it" and she gives him a reassuring smile.

"Deleting as we speak Commander."

"Thankyou and goodnight EDI."

"Technically, it is now morning Commander."

"Then Good morning EDI."

"Good morning Commander."

EDI's blue avatar vanishes as Shepard and Garrus step into the elevator.

* * *

Its late, 11 am – but as everyone knows after a battle, when soldiers let loose heads will be sore. Mordins data corroborates this. Kelly finally steps into the CIC, there are few people about, a smattering of the junior crew. No Commander though. Her head is a little hazy, she giggles to herself; that was a fun night.

She moves to her station. She notices strange blobs on her desk and she follows the trail to the galaxy map, there's crystallized blobs everywhere. It looks like someone has spilt something, she leans over the railing wiping her finger over the largest splodge, it's big enough to look like a small moon. She looks at the material at the end of her finger and without thought she licks it.

"mmm sweet and sugary," she says. "Some of the crew must have been hanging around here last night mucking around."

"EDI" the AI's voice pipes up "Yes Operative Chambers"

"Was there anyone eating or drinking in here last night?"

"The logs do not show anyone eating or drinking in the CIC."

"That's odd, there's definitely something sticky and sweet been spilt and it wasn't there when I came off duty yesterday" she screws her nose up, "are you sure EDI?"

"There is no record of anyone eating or drinking in the CIC in the last 24hrs."

"Well Ok if you say so, I better get Gardener down here before the Commander starts her shift, I don't know what she'll think if she sees dried soft drink residue everywhere."


End file.
